


[ART] Winterheart

by Artmetica



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Concept Art, Drawing, Fanart, Jotunn!Loki, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmetica/pseuds/Artmetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/><br/>Some concept drawings of Hella's fic, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1002536">Winterheart</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] Winterheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Spoilers for [Winterheart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1002536) chapter 21.
> 
>   **  
> **  
> [Tumblr art post](http://malaikat.tumblr.com/post/80724005247/winterheart)  
>   
> 
> 
> Last July, _Winterheart_ was in its planning stage and Hella asked whether or not I'd be interested in a collab. I guess you know the answer :p  
>  However I had like a month left at the time because of a big RL thing, so that time was spent drawing the concepts that were still in our heads ✖_✖
> 
> This collab was really short, but we had so much fun! Hella has so many wonderful ideas while being very open to artistic freedom o(≧▽≦)o♪ Thank you for the collab, Hella! I learned many things from drawing these, I just wish I could draw faster!   
> 

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/artmetica/16361598/251767/original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/artmetica/16361598/256054/original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/artmetica/16361598/256392/original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/artmetica/16361598/254726/original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/artmetica/16361598/257548/original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/artmetica/16361598/253797/original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/artmetica/16361598/254101/original.jpg)[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/artmetica/16361598/257548/original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/artmetica/16361598/259710/original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/artmetica/16361598/253114/original.jpg) [ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/artmetica/16361598/255245/original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/artmetica/16361598/257548/original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/artmetica/16361598/255945/original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/artmetica/16361598/263152/original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/artmetica/16361598/265528/original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

>  **Resources** :
> 
>   * **Digital tools** :  
>  Wacom Bamboo Fun, Adobe Photoshop CS3, Adobe Illustrator CS3
>   * **Visual references** :  
>  Iron Man (2008), Thor (2011), The Avengers (2012), Hot Toys Avengers Loki 1/6, Hot Toys Odin 1/6
>   * **Textures** :  
>  [Marble](http://silver-.deviantart.com/art/Marble-A-Patterns-105328910) | [Leather](http://texturex-com.deviantart.com/art/Coudy-Brown-Leather-Texture-Wallpaper-Fabric-367844612) | [Stone](http://wdc3d.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/04/stone_3_2048x2048.jpg) | [Floral pattern](http://gal4.piclab.us/key/vintage%20flower%20pattern) | [misc](http://www.designtreasure.com/2011/04/free-grunge-metal-and-rust-textures/)
>   * **Brushes & Shape**:  
>  [My brush set](http://spnroundtable.livejournal.com/308590.html#brushset) | [kwant's Frosty edges brush](http://kwant.deviantart.com/art/Frosty-Edges-Brush-102098463) | [Zipper brush](http://www.123freevectors.com/free-fashion-design-brushes-zippers-stitching/) | Photoshop default brush (#1 hard round & chalk brush)
> 

> 
>   
>  Working on this reminded me of [Ever](http://dc-everafter.livejournal.com/) [After](http://j2-everafter.livejournal.com/) [challenges](http://super-disney.livejournal.com/) in SPN, where people claim a Disney movie or fairy tale and make fic/art inspired by it.   
>  Is there a similar challenge for Avengers or specifically FrostIron?   
> 


End file.
